A Video Tape Recorder (VTR) or a tape recorder is a device which records and reproduces audio and/or video signals on a magnetic tape. When one uses such a device for the purpose of linguistic drill or athletic excersise, there arises a need to repeatedly reproduce a certain portion of the recorded tape
A typical conventional method for this purpose is using "endless tape (or drum, sheet)". As the endless tape is constituted such that a magnetic tape of certain length is to be endlessly circulated in the deck, thus, one can record data in any section of the tape and reproduce them repeatedly. But this method cannot be used to reproduce video signal in video equipment owing to its complicated constitution. Moreover, there arises another problem of elongation of waiting time for reproducing as there are a lot of non-recorded portions when the data length to be repeatedly reproduced is short. To settle the problem, many solutions, for example, detecting non-recorded section and jumping to the recorded section of the tape have been proposed, but they can not be adopted to the reproduction of video signals.
Another conventional repeat reproduction method was disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open NO. Sho 63-52356, which includes two decks in line, and two magnetic tapes each of which contains the same data. The two magnetic tapes are loaded in each deck respectively and repeatedly reproduce the data in the manner that one tape is rewinding while another tape is playing, and vice versa.
This method can be adopted to the repeat reproduction of not only audio signal but also video signal, but it still has some drawbacks. That is, it is very difficult to synchronize the advancing speeds of two tapes which advance inversely of each other, and the system cost of it is very high as it has two decks to pick up the two tapes respectively.